


Made With Love

by Redwylde



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Dragonyule, Emotional Hurt, Food, Gen, Grieving, I am so sorry, Parent Death, Short One Shot, this is a free pass to hunt me down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwylde/pseuds/Redwylde
Summary: When Cleo suggested making a replica of his mother's cake, Euden was more than excited! However, in the midst of celebration, more than a few memories make their way back to him.





	Made With Love

Euden was alone in a dimly lit room. Situated behind the main parlour, a lone figure seated at a large banquet table. From the quiet of the unused hall, he could hear the celebrations of Dragonyule continue on without him in the main gallery. Laughing, cheering, the sound of jingling bells and clinking glasses; that was fine. He was glad his friends were having fun rather than fretting about his absence. Five minutes was all he needed.

He brought another forkful of cake to his mouth. Placed in front of him on a gilded platter was the sponge cake Cleo made for him, reminiscent of the one his mother used to make for him and Zethia. It was perfect, just like the first. Every taste revived a fuzzy memory of his mother singing songs to them, making Dragonyule decorations and telling stories. The strawberries were her sweet and loving soul, and the cream was her warm and gentle touch. It was as if she was just nearby.

Cleo had made this particular cake so that everyone else could share in its delight, but none dared take any of it. He supposed they didn’t want to tarnish what little remained of his mother’s memory. He could respect that, even if he had been a little disappointed that he couldn’t share such a wonderful memory with his friends, but here and now, he was selfishly glad for it. As he closed his lips around another mouthful of cake, a small tear dripped onto the great mahogany table. 

Thickly swallowing the fruit and cream, Euden wiped at his eyes with his red gloves, the velvet somewhat comforting against his skin. It was another thing that made him think of Cleo, the outfit she meticulously designed for him, the next unspeakably wonderful thing she had done for him, which brought him back to the cake, and found another fat tear falling from his other eye. Even in this empty room, he felt silly. With a sniffle, he let his bleary eyes drift down to the visage of sponge, cream and strawberry, gazing at it as if the swirl of white would give way to a mirror.

_I miss you._

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was crying about.

_I miss you a lot._

Had it been the pure shock of tasting his mother’s special creation again so long after accepting her passing?

_I wish you were here with me._

Perhaps he was just tired. The preparations for Dragonyule had taken the best part of two weeks, and everyone had been celebrating for most of the night. He wiped at his eyes again, his glove growing damp.

_You’d know what to do._

Not to mention the fiends they’d had to take care of to ensure the local villages could celebrate without worry. That was a long job. They nearly never made it back in time for the festivities.

_I’m sorry I didn’t protect Zethia like I promised._

All of their hard work had been leading to this moment, and now it was here.

_I wanted to make you proud of me._

That must be it. He was just tired.

_But._

He was definitely...

_But…_

Definitely…

With a choked sob, the heavy silence in the room was broken, and Euden cradled his head in his hands as he softly wept, his fork long discarded on the grand table.

Disguised by shadows, four faces darkened by concern and shock peered around the carved doorframe of the unused banquet hall, watching the Prince sway in an attempt to soothe himself as he wept. Two out of four observers likened the scene to a mother rocking a crying child, their faces contorted with pity. 

“I’ve never seen him like this before…” Luca whispered, his long ears drooping on either side of his head as he tried to make sense of the scene.

“Me neither” Ranzal furrowed his brow, staring over the arch of his red reindeer nose. “What d’ya think’s caused that?”

“Guess that cake overturned too many memories” the young sylvan pondered.

“Tch, poor kid.”

Luca worried his bottom lip between his teeth, not taking his eyes off of their agonised Prince. “Should we go in there and–”

“No” Cleo spoke so suddenly and in such a tone that the others whipped their heads around to look at her, startled. Even Elisanne, who had been fixated on the sight, close to shedding tears of her own, was pulled out of her trance. There was a story in the sylvan’s violet eyes that none could read, but her sorrow was clear.

“We should give him this time to himself” she breathed in, her heart constricting with every shudder of the Prince’s shoulders. “Allow him the freedom to grieve”.

The others hesitated momentarily, each longing to march forward and comfort their dear friend in whatever way they could, before resigning themselves to a silent agreement. Reluctantly, they peeled themselves away from the edge of the doorway to make their way back to the main hall where the other residents of the castle were still celebrating.

The Prince’s weary cries followed them throughout the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Omigooosshhhh I am soooooo sorry. I have been sitting on this thought for a while, pretty much ever since I read DY!Cleo's stories. Man, they brought tears to my eyes [sobs]
> 
> I'd been having "Euden is a child and has way too much on his shoulders" feelings tonight and this is how I'm getting them out. 
> 
> This is my first written piece in a looooooong time, sorry it's so short and sorry it's so SAD, AGAIN.  
> I hope you enjoy and I hope you can forgive me for making our baby cry ;;;;;


End file.
